


Threw the Looking-Glass

by Lorina



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorina/pseuds/Lorina
Summary: David grasped the old key of Robelia castle,And he decided to confirm "who is his really wanted to meet".Who... Parents? Emma? ...girl in Fornstrand...or...?





	Threw the Looking-Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Threw the Looking-Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287946) by Lorina. 



> I'm Japanese, so my English may odd.  
> But if you read this, I'm thank you so much.
> 
> In my head and this story, Dave denied his feelings.  
> But he is only embarrassed and inhiviting desires.
> 
> (In my Japanese version, I'm using synonym and not using their names.)

 

"By the way, Emmy,  Do you know the rumors about Robelia castle?"

"Yes my Lord, I know... At deep inside of the castle, you can meet anybody wanted to meet.

 It's a well known folklore. Even kids knew the story. But no one could reach deep inside and confirm it."

 

In office room of the Athlum castle.

Emmy answered to the question of lord, but she is proceeding her work and seems unconcerned the question.

Because she thought that her lord is the wisest person in her life, and such person will not take seriously such rumor.

It's only a chat or he might thinking about ruins patrol for the people.  she thought so.

 

"Emmy, I'm going out. and I have no urgent work...Are you alright?"

"Yes my Lord, I'll tell that to Torgal. Will you return before dinner time?"

"I supposed."

"Take care."

 

Dave left his seat and grasped old key.

An old key... that was passed by his only one friend Rush.

The friend said the key can open door at deep inside of the Robelia castle.

Rush is so tricky man and he often passed misterious things like the key to Dave.

Almost all of the things are junks and white elephants so Rush could not keeping...

But the key is too elaborate and gorgeous...It may still have important roles.

 

While Dave sink in his thinking, He arrived old castle's dead end room that has entrance to deep inside in the rumor.

On the floor, he found a sealed hatch door with keyhole.

Inserted the key to keyhole with his tremulous hand, then hatch door clicked and unlocked.

A ladder under the door connected to antique but splendid corridor.

Bold footprint were left on the dusty corridor floor. those are must be Rush's.

 

Dave kick around monsters propagated deep inside of the castle and go forward in corridor.

After a while, He got to a hall that has a large mirror on the centor of space.

 

"What the mirror is..."

 

"Who is your someone lookin for?"

He heard a Low woman's voice and surprised by it.

Tilted his torso, and found there is a woman mercenary who has familier face at entrance of hall.

 

"You...your name is Kate. Surely so."

 

"Are you wanted to see again your parents? Emma? ...or girl in Fornstrand?"

"Why you know that!!"

Kate's word contain the information she never knew. It's weird.

Dave is stepping back and taking his rapier.

 

"Wait. you should to hear my story... I am not a human.

 My wretched brother hoped so, and I was changed into I... my looking."

"You are the Remnant."

"Yeah, correct."

 

Kate step up closer to Dave, and metamorphose own body and face into Rush's in a twinkling.

 

"But you truly want to be together forever with me loving you."

Someone having Rush's face hugged Dave close to own.

"You hope so... treat as like sweet."

Someone gazeing Dave's face and aproaches own face towards his.

 

Dave's appalling feeling turned into abashment with enthusiasm.

But he deny his feelings and push someone away.

"No! No... No, I never hope so and forever not!"

"It's not my real intentions!"

He screamed with in short gasps and glare at someone.

 

"I'm Sorry, I just kidding."

"You are alright. Keep your right mind and don't be like my brother."

Kate said so and turned back to the entrance of hall.


End file.
